Sacrifices
by Toshihiro Fumi
Summary: Penghinaan dan ketidakadilan yang diberikan padanya sudah begitu jelas. Jeon Boram sudah lelah, namun kenapa hatinya tak pernah mampu melangkah dan keluar dari sana? SoRam couple from T-ara, girlxgirl alert


Sebenarnya, ini adalah bentuk kekecewaanku terhadap Core Content Media dan CEOnya, Kim Kwang Soo.

girl x girl warning~ Happy reading! :3

* * *

Sacrifices

(Soyeon x Boram, T-ara drabble fanfiction)

Seorang gadis pendek berambut coklat duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu dengan sehelai kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Boram unnie, ayo kita latihan untuk lovey-dovey!" Seru Hwayoung tiba-tiba seraya menghampiri gadis itu. Rapper itu hanya mendapatkan seulas senyum kecil dan sedikit anggukan sebagai balasannya.

"Iya, Hwayoungie~ Kau panggil Sunyoung dan Eunjung dulu saja.."

"Dae, Unnie!" Hwayoung segera beranjak pergi dan membiarkan seniornya itu untuk kembali termenung sendirian.

Boram menatap kepergian dongsaengnya itu, lalu meraih kertas yang sedari tadi terabaikan dan mengamati isinya. T-ARA - Lovey-Dovey Lyric. Helaan nafas yang berat keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat membaca tulisan itu. Ia mengerti, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan atas ketidakadilan yang ia terima seperti ini. Tapi, yang benar saja? Ia hanya mendapat bagian untuk menyanyi yang begitu sedikit, dua kata lebih tepatnya. Selalu seperti ini. Bagian paling banyak yang pernah diterimanya hanyalah 6 baris lirik, itu pun sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia tak pernah mengerti, mengapa Kim Kwang Soo mau memasukkannya sebagai anggota T-ara jika ia memang tak dipercaya untuk bernyanyi? Demi Tuhan, ia adalah penyanyi dan tentu saja ia ingin bernyanyi!

Dirobeknya kertas itu, lalu dicampakkannya dengan keras ke lantai. Persetan dengan promosi album baru, Core Content Media bahkan sama sekali tak mempromosikannya! Dengan namanya sebagai anak dari Jeon Yong Rok sang aktor terkenal, ia bisa dengan mudah keluar dari CCM dan memulai debut dari awal sebagai penyanyi solo. Tapi.. Kenapa ia tak pernah melakukan hal itu? Bukankah selama ini perlakuan Kim Kwang Soo padanya begitu buruk? Ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan kemana-mana bila terus bersama dengan CCM. Lalu kenapa ia mau bertahan selama 4 tahun dengan keadaan seperti ini? Apa yang membuatnya bertahan dengan segala penghinaan ini?

"RamBo.." Seorang gadis menyelinap masuk dan duduk disebelahnya. Boram segera mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Park Soyeon sedang tersenyum menatapnya. "Bukankah tadi Hwa sudah memanggilmu untuk latihan?"

Boram memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa, Boram-yah?"

"... Kupikir.. Kupikir aku tak perlu latihan."

"RamBo-yah.. Ada a-"

Soyeon urung bertanya. Matanya menangkap sehelai kertas rusak yang tergeletak di lantai dan ia mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Boram. Segera ditarik dan didekapnya tubuh gadis mungil itu erat. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Soyeon, air matanya yang sedari tadi dibekukan paksa akhirnya pun meleleh juga. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Soyeon, lalu menangis di pundaknya.

"T-ara tidak membutuhkan aku, Yeonie.. Kalian, semuanya... A-aku hanyalah bocah yang tidak penting!"

"Tidak, jangan berkata begi-"

"T-ara akan terus maju sekalipun tanpa aku!"

Soyeon sudah mendengar lebih dari cukup dari yang mampu diterima hatinya. Ia mengetatkan pelukannya, lalu berbisik.

"CCM mungkin tidak membutuhkanmu. KKS mungkin brengsek. Tapi aku, Park In Jung, membutuhkanmu, Jeon Boram. Kalau kau keluar dari T-ara, aku akan ikut denganmu, kemana pun kau pergi dan apapun yang kau lakukan. Karena aku terus bernyanyi selama ini hanya agar bisa terus dekat denganmu, Jerry."

Tangisan Boram serta merta berhenti. Ia mengenal Soyeon, begitu mengenalnya. Dan apabila kekasihnya itu telah berkata begitu, maka itu semua adalah benar dan ia memang akan melakukannya. Tidak, tidak, Boram tak ingin membiarkan Soyeon mengikutinya. Bintang ketenaran gadis itu sedang bersinar, ia sedang menjadi sorotan dan Boram tak akan pernah mau menghancurkannya. Dan lagi... Apa ia sanggup apabila berada jauh dari Tom-nya itu? Tidak, berada jauh dari Soyeon adalah mimpi terburuknya seumur hidup.

"Soyeonnie.." Boram kembali tersadar, keinginan untuk selalu berada dekat dengan gadis inilah yang membuatnya kuat menelan mentah-mentah penghinaan yang diberikan KKS padanya. Ia sudah bertahan selama 4 tahun, dan ia pasti bisa bertahan untuk beberapa tahun lagi. Pasti.

"RamBo-yah.. Saranghae.." Bisik Soyeon lagi.

Semua sudah jelas, ia akan terus berada disitu,

"Nado saranghae, Soyeon-yah.."

Demi Park Soyeon.

* * *

Untuk yang tidak mengerti, Soyeon dan Boram dikenal dengan Tom and Jerry couple di T-ara dan merupakan salah satu couple paling real. Yah, kayak TaeNy

dan YunJae lah~

Boram pernah dihina sama hater, dibilangin bocah SMP yang ga penting dan mengganggu T-ara.

Kenapa gue ambil Lovey-Dovey? karena dari lirik sepanjang itu, Boram cuman dapet dua kata "jeongmal juhgenne~" udah. titik. KKS keparat.

Tiga tahun lalu di lagi T-ara - I Don't Know, Boram dapet bagian 2 kali nyanyi dan masing-masing ada tiga baris lirik XD

Okelah, review plis? :3


End file.
